Cast Party
"Cast Party" is the twenty-eighth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. After Zack is bummed out after breaking his leg, Milo, Amanda and Melissa organize a surprise party to cheer him up. Oddly enough, every guest at the eventual party broke something the day before, as they share stories about their accidents. Plot At Jefferson County Middle School, Milo is talking with Amanda and Melissa when Zack shows up with a broken leg. He tells them he fell on a harp while performing an interpretive dance. He goes inside and the three decide to have a party to cheer him up. That weekend at Murphy's, Zack is greeted by Milo and Martin, who both broke their right small toe. Zack then goes to the back yard to find Amanda with her arm in a sling, Doofenshmirtz with a bandaged elbow, Dakota with a splint on his knee, Scott with a broken nose, Sara will a broken ankle, Melissa, Chad and Mort all with a broken leg, Brigette with a sprained wrist, and Diogee with a broken tail and a cone on his head. Zack is surprised that they all have casts the day before and the fact that Milo was not around. They all tell him their stories: * Amanda says that while she was skateboarding over to the party, rats fell out of the sky and landed on her head. She hit a crack in the sidewalk and landed on a bush. She also kept the rats and named them Muffin and Bitey. * Dakota and Doof say that they were at the ice cream shop when the sign landed on them. * Scott was doing yoga in the sewers when a watermelon fell on his head and he crushed Mildred, who is wearing a brace. * Sara was volunteering at the One-Eyed Chihuahua Rescue Shelter, feeding the dogs when a cat jumped into the room and they gave chase and took the food. She bumped into a man and sent him rolling away in a trash can. The dogs lose the cat and go eat the food. Sara loses her footing on spilled kibble and gets her leg caught in a newspaper case. * Melissa was at a martial arts class when she saved their sensei from the man in the trash can by kicking it away, only to break her foot and the class carried her to the emergency room. * Mort and Chad were at a rodeo clown class without a teacher. As Mort was about to lead the bull into his pen via interpretive dance he learned at the community center, a statue blocks the entrance, causing the bull to resume chasing the two. * Brigette was riding a dirt bike on a mountain path when she hit a boulder and sprained her wrist. * Milo and Martin were hanging the piniata when a roof tile broke their pinky toes and Diogee‘s tail. The stories cheer Zack up and he learned to do what he likes despite the likelihood of getting hurt. As everyone enjoys the party, Milo states that he's glad none of the injuries were caused by him. But unknown to him and everyone else, they were. The episode flashes back to earlier in the day when Milo started eating cereal. One grain of cereal fell off the table and managed to escape the house as Sara walked out the door, setting off a chain reaction involving all of the injured recipients, giving further context to their misfortunes. Nonetheless, everyone is still content with the party. Transcript Songs * Dance Baby (instrumental) * When You Tip a Domino Gallery Videos Trivia * This is the first episode where Dakota appears without Cavendish. * Zack's flashback to his interpretive dance performance has him wearing the same purple unitard as in "Ride Along Little Doggie", in which he also performs a interpretive dance. *Apparently Brigette used to be a dirt biker and still occasionally does so. *Amanda is revealed to be skilled at skateboarding. *Melissa is revealed to take Martial Arts classes. *Milo and Amanda give each other looks of admiration in this episode, and she's seen walking with Milo and Melissa in the first scene, suggesting that she and Milo are getting closer. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb - The instrumental version of Dance Baby is heard during the party celebration. * The Loud House - Zack and the others who got casts use flashbacks to tell their stories is similar to how the children in the Loud family use flashbacks to tell stories about their house in the episode "Homespun". ** One of the mice Amanda kept is named Bitey, similar to a rat also named Bitey owned by Lana Loud in the episode, "Baby Steps". Errors *In this episode, Zack reveals to Milo, Amanda and Melissa that he's had lessons on interpretive dance. However, he has also told about his upcoming interpretive dance performance with Lydia in "Ride Along Little Doggie", which aired first. **However, it is worth mentioning that "Cast Party" has the production code 649M-228 and "Ride Along Little Doggie" has the 649M-230. * Doofenshmirtz is shown eating ice cream. However, in Phineas and Ferb episode "I Scream, You Scream", his ex-wife Charlene states that he's lactose intolerant when seeing him covered in a big scoop of ice cream. ** However, it's also probable that he is eating a lactose-free ice cream. *When Scott tells about his accident, the tomato falls on the ground before Scott is hit. In the song, there were no tomatoes on the stand. *When Melissa kicked the trash can, her left leg broke, but at the party her right one is in a cast. *A number of students appear multiple times in the school yard, as well as the students on the stairs disappearing and appearing again during the scene. Characters * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Melissa Chase * Amanda Lopez * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Sara Murphy * Diogee * Chad Van Coff * Mort Schaeffer * Vinnie Dakota * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Scott * Mildred * Marcus Underwood * Recurring Raccoon International Airings * Spain: February 15, 2019 * Germany: February 22, 2019 * Japan: May 19, 2019 * Southeast Asia: September 8, 2019 Category:C